


A Demon's Eon

by Raynecloud254



Category: Original Work
Genre: Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Demon, Hell, Hell Hounds, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-03 05:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raynecloud254/pseuds/Raynecloud254





	1. Chapter 1

How long is an eon? Well, it depends on how you look at it. In science, an eon is around a billion years. Historically "eon" goes as far back as the Greeks "aion" - age- and age is not easy to measure as it has a way of dissolving as the years go by. Now, many people ask me how old I am and are often surprised when I admit that I don't exactly know...like I could possibly keep track. Time wasn't really recorded when I was born, but if I had to guess, I'd have to say I'm roughly three thousand years old. Let's just settle with an eon being a really long time, and I am rather ancient, shall we? So I suppose, dear reader, that we should start at the beginning; when I was still _human_.

I should warn you though, if you continue to read this, your soul will be marked and upon the completion of this story...it will belong to me.


	2. The Beginning

"We must face the truth!" My father's thunderous voice seemed to vibrate through the earth, waking me from visions of blood and smoke.

My mother clucked her tongue in disapproval when I stirred, and placed more wood on the fire. "Eogan, we do not know-"

"All the signs are there. Dead crops, drought, famine...Amala, the Gods have forsaken us." 

An icy feeling seeped into my bones as my father's words hung in the silence. I could not see their faces, only shadows, but I could picture the fear on my mother's soft face. What did that mean for us? Our tribe had always held the favour of the Gods...I was a gift from Neit himself! They gave me the sight, magick...and they had turned on us?

A knock at the door made me jump out of bed, my stomach twisted with worry and I met my mother's wide eyes. It was far too late for a visitor. After a moments hesitation, my father opened the door to reveal a strange man dressed in strange clothing. He had dark eyes and long dark hair; the smell of smoke and sweet spices filled my nose. The hair on the back of my neck rose and he grinned at my father.

"I hear you are the man in charge here." The stranger beamed. 

My father shifted slightly and nodded, narrowing his eyes. "I am. And who might you be?"

The stranger flashed his wicked smile again and extended a hand toward my father. "A man that wants to help you, and your people."

My mother moved closer to me and rested her hand on my shoulder as the man turned his dark eyes in my direction. A sliver of fear coursed through my body. Visions of battle and fire flashed before my eyes, I could hear the cries of fallen warriors and the cheers of victory, I could feel the heaviness of the sword in my hand, I could taste the blood of my enemy on my tongue. But just as soon as they came, the images vanished, leaving the faint sound of wolves howling in their wake. I blinked away the fog and met the man's dark gaze.

"You must be Sarana." He spoke softly, but said my name like it held a great power. "So good to finally meet you."

My mother squeezed my shoulder; I could feel how cold her hands were through my tunic.

"You said you want to help us?" My father's tone was stern, anyone else would have been uncomfortable under the look in his eyes...but this man...he only seemed amused.

Another flash of teeth. "We have much to discuss, may I come in?"

My father let him in, much to the surprise of my mother and myself, and almost immediately a wave of exhaustion washed over me. Somewhere in my mind I knew that this man was not good, but I could hardly keep my eyes open as he and my father sat at the table, so I stumbled groggily over to my bed and fell into oblivion. I dreamed of suffering and the howling of wolves.

Years passed and the crops returned, our tribe was thriving, my magick was powerful, and we were feared by all others. I never saw the strange man again but each night I dreamt of wolves tearing me apart, while his dark eyes watched from the distance. My mother and father seemed to have forgotten him completely, but I could never forget. They had me trained to be a warrior, saying that I would lead them to great victory...like they knew something that I didn't. Sometimes I would hear them talking at night about how _the day was getting close_ and _did they make the right decision_. I never asked about it; I trained and fought and won. And then I did something stupidly irresponsible and foolish; I fell in love.

He came to our tribe as the cold was creeping in and the leaves were beginning to fall from the trees, half starved to death and badly wounded. His name was Beornwulf; he had the bluest eyes and golden hair I had ever seen. He sounded funny when he spoke, and said he came from across the sea. My father let him stay, and my mother told me to care for him until he was healthy. Of course I was weary at first, but he grew on me and once he was healed, we trained together. As time passed he became my friend, the one person I trusted the most. We shared stories about our lives, what we feared most in the world and the things we wanted for our futures. We fought side by side in battle; he had my back and I had his.

"The people here tell me that you are a witch." 

I glanced up from sharpening my blade and smiled. "A witch? What is that?"

Beorwulf returned the smile and sat down next to me, close enough that our shoulders touched, and handed me a cup of tea. "Someone who practices magick...I suppose your people would call it a seer?"

"Seers are wise and only study what was, what is, and what shall be." I explained lightly, returning to my blade. "I see those things, but I do more than just see."

"What do you do?" He wondered, sounding truly interested.

I wrapped my blade in it's protective cloth, then I got to my feet. Shooting a grin over my shoulder, I lifted my hand and snatched at the empty air sending the room into darkness as the candles and fire went out. I heard Beornwulf gasp then chuckle as I opened my closed hand and the flames returned.

"I can make people see things, or nothing at all. If I'm being nice, they witness whatever it is that they want to." I added with a shrug.

"May I...?"

I nodded and closed my eyes, focusing the magick toward him. It was quiet for a moment, and then I heard him exhale sharply. It could have been a laugh if he wasn't so breathless; I wondered what it was he was seeing. I had yet to learn how to open the channel both ways. After a while I called the magick back, and watched Beornwulf blink as he returned to reality.

"Incredible." Beornwulf fixed his blue eyes on me and shook his head, a look of awe on his face.

I shifted, nervous under the intensity of his gaze, and offered him a sheepish smile. He let out another breathless laugh and tucked a strand of hair behind my cheek, eyes never leaving mine. My heart was beating so loudly I was afraid he could hear it as he stepped even closer until his breath tickled my face, and then he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. The kiss was over before it really started, he must have heard someone approaching, and Beornwulf squeezed my hand before sauntering away with a knowing smirk on his lips.

Now, we are going to skip the sappy love story because to this day it makes me sick. I'll spare you the gory details of _that_, and we'll jump ahead to another mistake on my part...

Two summer's later, and after a long night of blood sweat and tears, Beornwulf and I welcomed our daughter into the tribe. She was so small, so soft and delicate, with her father's bright blue eyes and my auburn hair. Beornwulf named her Hild, and said it was a strong name for a warrior because that was what she was destined to be. Had I known then the monster we had created I would have fed her to the wolves, but I was a new mother...blind to the evil that was at play. I loved my child with every ounce of my being, just as I loved Beornwulf. We spent two short winter's at peace, raising our child, and I was never happier than I was in those days...but then our little world shattered and war threatened the bright future I had seen for us. I had a vision one night of our homes burning and the green grass soaked with the blood of my people; three days later, we saw smoke on the horizon. They came by boat from across the sea, both men and women with swords, axes, spiked clubs, and a thirst for blood like nothing I had ever experienced. People began to flock to our village seeking refuge from the savages, and from all the chaos I was able to unite our tribes and create a great army. The intruders didn't even have time to flee; we slaughtered them all before the morning sun was beginning to peak over the trees. We took no prisoners and left no survivors, it was an impressive victory worth celebrating and I heard that the feast was equally as impressive...I wouldn't know though. 

"Welcome this time of peace and place out your offerings to Neit, for tonight we feast as one tribe!" I announced, as we returned to our land. 

My people cheered and beat their fists on their shields, dispersing to their separate homes to prepare. I smiled and leaned against a tree. The taste of victory was as pleasant as always, but something wasn't quite right. I could feel it in the air, smell it even...smoke and sweet spices, something tugging at a memory from long ago. 

"Congratulations Sarana." A sickeningly familiar voice whispered in my ear; smoke and sweet spices assaulted my nose making me dizzy.

"_You_!" 

I spun to face the man that had been haunting my visions since that dark night from my childhood. He hadn't changed. His eyes were still black as night, with pale skin and ashy black hair that seemed to move even though the air was still...frozen. His lips curled up into that terrifying wicked grin I had grown to despise and he slowly clapped his hands together. Wolves began to howl in the distance. A sinking sense of realization dawned on me as a hazy memory flashed before my eyes. My father sitting across from him at the table, my mother's worried eyes on my sleeping face. A promise that our people would be undefeated in a great battle, in exchange for my soul. 

"You don't seem surprised to see me." He grinned; the wolves were getting closer.

Fear lodged a lump in my throat and I could only nod as I felt the hot, foul breath of a beast on my neck. I couldn't see the creatures, but I felt them circling around me, their putrid stench making my eyes water. They smelled like death and smoke and rotting earth. Drawing in a steadying breath, I looked back toward my village, finding Beornwulf holding Hild; they were coming towards me. I felt my heart clench painfully and tears prickled my eyes when I heard my daughter call to me, her sweet little voice echoing around the forest.

"Ah yes, the little half breed. We'll take care of _it_ later, for now you should prepare yourself, this will not be pleasant." The man muttered, narrowing his eyes at Beornwulf and my daughter.

"Half breed?" I somehow managed to choke out.

The man chuckled darkly and pointed a clawed finger at Hild. "Half demon, half human. You have Asmodeus to thank for that."

"Asmodeus?" The beasts were pressing closer, seeming to suck the air from my lungs. I cast a final glance toward my family, wanting their faces to be the last thing I would see; I was met with a wicked smile and black eyes.

"Yes, your lover is a Prince of Hell my dear child." I heard the man snicker as the first set of teeth sunk into my arm.

_Pain_. Teeth and claws tore at my flesh as the invisible beasts ripped me apart. I was aware of my screams echoing through the forest, loud and shrill and full of agony, yet no one came to my rescue. The man stood off to the side, watching me with his dark, sinister eyes, like he had watched in my visions every night leading up to that moment...to my death. I screamed out for Beornwulf, for my father...I even begged the evil man to help me, but I was alone in my suffering and the beasts began to dig into the earth, dragging my tattered body down with them.


	3. Hell

The descent into Hell was worse than Hell itself in some ways. It is meant to rid your body of whatever tattered pieces of your soul is left after the Hell Hounds are finished with you, and hand you over to the demon that now owns your soul. It takes years, seconds, minutes, maybe hours...Time doesn't pass the way it does on earth, it's slower and faster all at the same time. Past, present, future circling, pulsing in a fog that numbs and heightens your senses. Levels of torture and in order to get to the big flaming gates, you must be drug through each layer. Maniacal laughter, screaming, wailing, cries that don't even sound human anymore... _So much suffering._ The pain and anguish is unimaginable...chaos feeding off of the fear and confusion. It is a feeling of complete euphoria and the deepest despair, a feeling of having everything you have ever wanted but nothing is ever enough to quench the thirst for _more_. A fullness to the point of bursting yet so empty you could wither away to dust. Suffocation, thirst, hunger, burning, flesh torn from bone, freezing, darkness, and then at the end of it all, Hell. You arrive broken, drained, and so very hungry. You are left to wander the barren wasteland for the rest of eternity, or if you're lucky- which I was...in a sense, there is someone waiting for you.

When I was finally spat out on the burning red dirt, I was a mess of peeling flesh and exposed bone; I was angry. Hearing footsteps approaching, I rose form where I was crumpled on the ground and I attacked. Well, I tried to; it's hard to kill something when you are literally a walking piece of ground meat.

"Sarana, I see you're still a feisty little warrior. That's good, I was worried we would have to re-teach you." A familiar voice cooed from above me. 

I looked up, and through the nauseating haze that seemed to coat this place, I was able to see the strange man from all those years ago smirking down at me. The man laughed. It was a terrible, cruel sound that made me dizzy. It echoed across the wasteland and was carried by the snarls and cries of creatures I had not heard before. The noise grew deafening, and then just as quickly as it had started, it stopped and there was a crushing silence.

"Where am I!" I hissed, my throat was raw and the world around me was coming in and out of focus in a way that reminded me of boiling water.

"You're in Hell my child," Came his chilling reply. "How about we take a walk and I'll answer all your questions...but first we need to fix your meat suit, you're making me want to eat a pulled pork sandwich."

He spoke in riddles, in a language I understood but with words that held no meaning, and chuckled like I was supposed to know what that meant.

The man snapped his fingers and I felt my bones begin to reset and my skin started to knit back together. I screamed in agony while the man laughed and the creatures howled in the distance; the pain drug on for centuries.

"Much better!" He exclaimed once I was back together again.

"What is this?" I growled, clawing at my throat as it burned with thirst. "Who are you?"

"I, my sweet little demon, am Lucifer, King of Hell and your master." He replied in a thunderous voice that made my ears ring.

"Hell?" I questioned hoarsely, eyes scanning the burning desert for a source of water.

Lucifer snickered and stretched his arms out wide, spanning an unimaginable distance. "The underworld, the place for all unworthy and evil, for the soulless to be tortured until the end of time. This, Sarana, is Hell."

My mind reeled as the information sunk in and I tried to think back to my life as a human. The memories were blurry, distorted, and I couldn't focus on them for longer than a second before they would melt away. I shook my head violently and let out a cry of frustration while Lucifer laughed and clucked his snake-like tongue.

"Having difficulties with your memory? That's normal my little one, it will come back eventually...if you want to remember at all."

"Why wouldn't I want to remember?" I wondered as we walked through the wasteland. It was like wading through mud.

Lucifer sighed and fixed me with a look of mock sympathy. "Your story is a tragic one, full of betrayal and heartbreak. Who in their right mind would want to have that floating around their heads?"

"What happened to me." I growled, growing more and more irritable as my throat screamed for water. "Why am I so _thirsty_?"

"Your dearest mother and father sold your soul to me, you mated with a demon and created a human/demon half-breed which is _very_ bad and against the rules. That's the short version of it." Lucifer replied, sounding bored.

I opened my mouth, but he motioned for me to be silent. "We don't have time for you to play twenty questions, your body on earth has a short time frame so you need to skedaddle back into it before the maggots get at it."

"I'm going back?" I asked, very confused.

"_Yes_, did I stutter? Let's get a move on shall we? You've got souls to collect, contracts to bind. Send me enough souls, and I'll gift yours back to you." He muttered, grabbing my wrist in a painfully hot grip that I was sure would leave a burn mark.


	4. Waking Up

All I could taste was dirt. It filled my mouth, my nose, my eyes, and my ears, sealing me in a damp and dark tomb. Why was I here? I should have felt cold, I should have been terrified, but all I could feel was the sluggish movement of worms and other critters on my skin and the earth all around me. The weight of it should have been enough to suffocate me, but the dirt filling my mouth and crushing my lungs only irritated me; I needed to get out.

Moving my hands was easier than I thought it would be, and I began to wiggle the rest of my body until I was able to lift my arms and start digging myself out. It didn't take long before my hand broke through the surface and I could feel the wind on my fingers, then my arms, and then my face. I quickly wiped the dirt from my eyes and took in my surroundings; I was in a clearing. The moon was bright and it illuminated the entire forest around me...I could see for miles. Once I was free from my grave, and the rest of the dirt was out of my nose and mouth, I stood up. Glancing around again, I began to recognize the land, and off in the distance I could hear the sound of voices and a fire crackling. My tribe. 

"You're much more calm than most." 

The deep voice came from behind me, he must have been hiding in the trees, and I recognized the smell of sweet spices and smoke almost immediately. That alone should have triggered a sense of fear, or even panic, but I felt nothing as I turned to face him. Even the sight of his face did nothing but bring back the missing pieces; I finally understood why I had woken up in the ground.

"Should I be afraid?" I wondered, cocking my head to the side.

"I at least expected some confusion." Lucifer shrugged, trying to mask the surprise on his face. "But here you are, calm and collected."

"That bothers you." I felt my lips spread into a grin and I met his dark eyes.

I was rewarded with a bewildered blink, but he recovered quickly and I saw his dark eyes flash with anger; a voice in the back of my mind told me I should be more respectful, but the longer I stood there, the more my blood began to burn with a rage I had never felt before. Looking at the man before me only seemed to make it worse, it made me..._hungry_. 

Lucifer's hand was wrapped around my neck before I even saw him move. "I was kind when I had my servants drag you to Hell, if you ever disrespect me again, I will send your ass right back to the pit and leave you there while the hounds rip your daughter to shreds. Am I making myself clear?"

Fighting the urge to spit in his face, I managed to croak out an apology and he released me with a hard shove. I wanted to rip his throat out with my teeth. 

He chuckled darkly and shook his head. "Even now there is still defiance in your eyes...it will fade. You will learn to serve me, to love me."

I kept my mouth shut and focused on the voices of my people I could hear floating through the trees. The hunger was painful.

"Do you feel it my child? That burning in your veins, in the pit of your stomach?" Lucifer murmured, his lips brushing my ear. "The desire to consume everything in your path, is it starting to cloud your vision?"

I felt myself sway as his voice stroked the hunger, and my sight began to tunnel. My mouth was watering as Lucifer whispered promises of death and destruction in my ear, his breath dancing over the skin on my neck. Visions of blood running like rivers through the forest flickered in my mind and I began to move; his deep voice seemed to push me toward my tribe. I never understood how a demon collected a human's soul, it's different for all of us. For me, it's a kiss...but I didn't know that then. In the moment, it was like I had blacked out and came to when the sun was beginning to peak over the mountains, illuminating the chaos I had created. But eventually, once the soullust is gone...the memories return.

All I could smell was blood, and something completely alien to me, it was soft and sweet in a way I had never experienced...I wanted it. I wanted whatever it was so bad, that I didn't even realize I was standing among my people, until the screaming started. I can only imagine what I would have looked like to them, caked in dirt and blood from wounds that no longer existed, eyes black and hungry, nails sharp enough to slice through their fragile flesh...teeth just as deadly. The sounds coming out of my mouth were enough on their own; I didn't even sound human. Looking back now I remember staggering into my village, half delirious from whatever it was that I could smell, and attacking the first person I came across. That sweet smell oozed from her skin, like it was stuck inside her, and the more she screamed, the more I _needed_ it. I tore her to shreds. The others were running, screaming, begging me to spare them...their fear only made the hunger worse. I ripped through them like they were made of nothing, devouring that sweetness as I slaughtered my entire tribe.

I wish I could say that I savoured the moment when I killed my mother and father. I wish that I could remember the exact words they said to me before I tore out their hearts...but I can hardly remember the looks on their pathetic faces. Their deaths weren't anything special, they tasted the same as the others; maybe I just didn't notice because of the state I was in. All I know is that their bodies were piled with the rest by the time the sun came up.

"Aren't you a sight." 

I whirled around with a snarl, teeth bared, and dropped the limp body of the child I'd been "eating". Beornwulf stood a few steps away, that trademark smirk on his beautiful face as he took in the mess I had created. He looked impressed as I licked the blood from my fingers. 

"Positively wretched, isn't she." I heard Lucifer drawl.

A scowl flickered across Beornwulf's face. "Of course, you never could leave well enough alone could you Lucy?"

"Come now Asmodeus, you know how I enjoy watching them be reborn." Lucifer clucked his tongue and chuckled, resting his hand on the back of my neck. "Where is the child?"

I felt something curl in my stomach as ice trickled down my spine at the mention of my daughter. Lucifer had said we would "take care of it"...I was starting to worry about what he had meant by that. Glancing at Beornwulf- Asmodeus- I could see my concern reflected in his dark eyes as his body language changed from carefree to alert.

"She's safe." Asmodeus replied coolly, his face morphing into an unreadable mask of indifference.

There was a tense silence that seemed to stretch on for ages. I could taste my own fear, fear for Hild's life; it was bitter.

"She's just a child." I heard myself whisper, and the grip Lucifer had on the back of my neck tightened.

"That _thing_ is not allowed to exist." Lucifer growled. "I want it taken care of before I have to deal with it myself. Or do you want the Angels to get involved?"

I watched Asmodeus' lips curl in disgust and a low snarl rumbled through the air. He looked as angry as I was confused, and he pointed a finger at Lucifer as he stepped forward.

"Threaten my daughters life again, and the Angels will be the least of your concern." His voice was barely above a whisper, but the power it held made me want to kneel before him.

Lucifer's laughter thundered around us, a deafening, sinister sound that made my skin crawl. It echoed in the forest around the village, and I swore I could hear the howls and wails of the creatures in Hell along with it.

"It seems you have spent too long among the humans, little prince. You have grown soft." Lucifer drawled, cocking his head to the side. "Very well, I shall leave you and your _pets_ be for now, but when the Angels come for the little creature, you'll be on your own." 

The hand disappeared from my neck and Lucifer was gone, leaving an overpowering smell of sweet spice and smoke behind him. I glanced over to Asmodeus who was staring at me with an unreadable expression on his face. I wanted to have my daughter in my arms, to know that she truly was safe; all the talk of Angels had put me on edge, but Asmodeus just stood there staring at me. He was looking at me like he was trying to solve something, and despite the way my lifeless heart seemed to flutter for him...I was starting to get irritated.

"Where is Hild?" I demanded.

Asmodeus blinked, as though he had forgotten I was there, and flashed me a grin. "Come, I'll take you to her."


End file.
